The Wedding
'The Wedding '''is the third episode of the fourth season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired on October 15, 2006. Plot Drake and Josh are asked to deliver a cake to their very old and disliked Great Aunt Catherine's wedding, in hope that Aunt Catherine will give the family her beautiful beach house when she dies. But after Drake gives Craig and Eric Josh's laptop case with Josh's cell phone and the car keys, they use Trevor's broken car to try and get to the wedding on time. Their car breaks down on a deserted road. When Drake tries to make it work, the car sucks Josh's jacket and rips it completely. Drake forgets the keys in the car, so they can't even get in. When they leave for a few minutes, two cops give them a ticket for parking in a prohibited area. Some time after, Drake and Josh spot two guys, but they end up robbing them. Soon, a man with a tow truck offers to tow the car. However, Drake pokes fun at his name, "Leslie", and he leaves them. As Leslie had broken the car window before he left, the boys can get in again, and they are able to fix the car, to drive it, but it catches on fire burning the cake as well. Drake and Josh leave, by foot to walk to the wedding, and it can be presumed that Aunt Catherine will not give the family her beach house, because of their failure to deliver her wedding cake. Quotes *Josh: Okay, so me and Drake have this Great Aunt Catherine. *Drake: Have you ever met my Great Aunt Catherine? No? Well hey, lucky you! *Josh: She's almost 90 years old. *Drake: She's like 90,000 years old. *Josh: She's not nice! *Drake: She is mean!(Drake gets closer to the screen) Mean to the bone! ---- *Audrey: Ah, Drake, you don't eat a hot dog wearing a tuxedo. *Drake: This hot dog's not wearing a tuxedo. *Audrey: Ha-ha. Oh, Megan, could you zip up my dress please? *Megan: Sure. (Megan zips the dress) *Audrey: Thank you. Now let me fix your hair. *Megan: Eww. I don't want mom spit in my hair. *Audrey: Yes, you do. ---- *Josh: Hey! Hey, guess what I found? *Drake: Fried chicken? *Josh: No... ---- *Craig: Yeah, women are crazy. *Eric: That's why me and Craig don't have girlfriends. *Drake: You know, I think theres's a lot of reasons why you guys don't have girlfriends. *Craig (defeated): We know. ---- *Leslie: This oughta do the trick! (He breaks the car window) *Drake: Well we could've done that! *Leslie: Well why didn't ya?! (Laughs) ---- *Drake: Cross your fingers! *Josh: Oh I'm crossing everything I've got! ---- *Drake: So who's Leslie, your wife? *Leslie: No Leslie's my name. (Drake laughs) Something funny about that? *Drake: Well yeah, I mean, Leslie's a girl name. ---- *Drake: (After poking Josh with a coat hanger) Josh! *Josh: Thank you for puncturing my pupil! ---- *Josh: (Looking into the toolbox) Okay, we have... a quarter, a can of salmon, open, an ice tray, and half a shoe. ---- *Drake: (To two strangers) But if you drive us to the nearest payphone, we'll give you 75 bucks. *Josh: Oh wait, wait, I've got... an extra 40! *Drake: Alright, that's almost 100 bucks! ---- *Josh: You locked the keys in the car? *Drake: Don't hate me. *Josh: I don't hate you. ---- *Leslie: I was named after my father, he was named after his father and they both fought together in wars. *Drake: Okay, all I'm saying is, I've dated like five Leslies, all girls. *Leslie: Okay, uh, I'll tell you what: you can rot in a sack for all I care. Goodbye. *Josh: No, please! Don't leave! *Leslie: Rot in a sack! (Leslie gets in his tow truck and leaves.) *Josh: Ya had to make fun of the man's name?! ---- *Josh: Well. Good news is we're right near of NOTHING! *Drake: Okay, how was I supposed to know Trevor's car would break down, huh? *Josh: It was built in the 1970's! It has over 300,000 miles on it! Anyone with a 2nd grade education could have guessed it would die. ---- *Josh: Here. (hands Drake a rock) *Drake: What's this? *Josh: Big rock. *Drake: What do you want me to do with it? *Josh: Kill me! ---- *Josh: Could you help us? We gotta get in time to a wedding, so- *Leslie: A wedding huh? Which one of you is the bride and which one of you is the groom? (Laughs) ---- *Leslie: Looks like you guys need a tow. Luckily, I've got ten of 'em! (Laughs) ---- *Drake: Alright, we'll just call for help, give me your cellphone. *Josh: My cell phone was in my bag, which you gave to Craig and Eric! What, you don't have your cellphone? *Drake: No, mine got ruined. *Josh: How? *Drake: You know... fell in a bowl of soup at school. *Josh: Who accidentally drops their cellphone into their soup? *Drake: It wasn't an accident, I wanted to see if it would float. *Josh: How do you even get dressed by yourself?! ---- *Drake: Look, maybe I can fix the motor. *Josh: You can't fix a sandwich! *Drake: If you make fun of me one more time, I'm gonna tell everyone we know that you named your favorite pillow Mr. Puff Puff. *Josh: Sorry if I offended you. Trivia *Walter Nichols wasn't seen in this episode, although he was mentioned waiting in the car. *Trevor's car is a Chevrolet El Camino that was built in the 1970's. *Josh mentions that Eric doesn't have a cellphone because Papa Nichols threw it against the wall and broke it, a reference to The Demonator. *It's revealed by Josh that Craig's mother believes cell phones cause ear sores. *Leslie the tow truck driver is played by actor E. E. Bell who played the recurring character Barney the Security Guard in the Amanda Show, another show Drake and Josh acted in before this series. *The cop who lied about being married is played by Kevin Farley, who is the brother of the late stand-up comedian Chris Farley. *For the whole night, Drake and Josh were basically under a curse, with a multitude of bad events happened to them such as: **Giving Josh's laptop case to Craig and Eric, which contained his cell phone, and the key to Audrey's SUV. **Being stuck in the middle of nowhere when the engine malfunctions. **Josh losing his jacket when Drake attempted to start the car. **Getting locked out of Trevor's car. **Josh being hit with a big rock on his foot. **Just missing the police once they drove away. **Receiving a parking ticket, while they were not in the presence of the police. **Being mugged and pushed to the ground by two older men. **Josh getting bird poop on his head. (End credits) **Finding a useless emergency kit. **Punching or hitting each other in the eye. **Leslie refusing to tow them to the wedding after Drake insults him his name. **The car catching on fire in the end, as well as the wedding cake getting burnt. *Megan only appears at the beginning of the episode and doesn't appear more, this takes us back to when Josh only appears at the beginning of the episode The Storm and doesn't appear more at all. *When Drake hits Josh on the foot with a big rock, this takes us back to when Drake shoots him with a potato and Josh dropping a barbell on his foot in the episode Paging Dr. Drake. Goofs *Drake had a car, as revealed in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, but they don't even try to use it. However, in My Dinner with Bobo, Drake said that he lost his car, but it's unknown whether this happened before or after this episode. *When Drake talks about how he has to pee, Josh's hands are by his side. Then a camera view changes and Josh is playing with his watch. *In this episode, Drake accidentally gives Josh's phone to Craig and Eric and Drake says he put his phone in a bowl of soup, causing it to break. In the last episode Vicious Tiberius, Drake flushes Josh's cell phone down the toilet and Mrs. Hayfer's dog destroys Drake's cell phone. They must have gotten new phones after that. *If Josh left his cell phone in his laptop case, why couldn't he call his cell phone from their house and tell Eric that he needs the keys that are in the case? It is possible that either Josh's cell phone was turned off, and therefore a phone call could not be made, or that Eric and Craig have to get to the observatory and that calling them to give the phone back would waste their time. *In the episode Movie Job, Drake doesn't seem to like ketchup on hot dogs. In this episode, he is seen about to put ketchup on a hot dog. He may have changed his mind about disliking it. *After Leslie breaks the window and Drake says, "Well, we could've done THAT!" the camera zooms out and glass is on the ground. Later, when the camera zooms out again, the glass is suddenly gone. *When Drake and Josh had to go to the bathroom, couldn't they have taken turns waiting by the car incase of any car jackers or just to wait for help? *Closed-captions spell "Laguna Niguel" as "Laguna Nigel". *Drake unlocks the car with the hanger but when the truck comes they say they are locked out. Maybe Drake locked them out again but he could've just unlocked it again. *Audrey asks Megan to zip up her dress from the back, but when she is talking to Drake, it can be clearly seen that her dress had no zipper. *After Drake accidentally breaks Josh's foot with a rock, you can see that afterwards, the rock is nowhere to be seen and Josh is walking perfectly fine. *When the police car pulls out of the highway, you can see Josh in the far right side, not reacting to the car at all. However, in the very next shot, he and Drake are yelling and running after it. *Drake and Josh accidentally lock themselves out of the car and leaving the keys in the car but when Drake accidentally shredded Josh's tuxedo shirt through the car motor, Drake comes out of the car but he didn't even lock the door when he came out so it's impossible that the doors would just lock them out without them doing anything. *After Drake and Josh fix the car motor, they get in the car to test it out and start it but they forgot to close the hood which makes the car catch on fire, a car could start a fire if you leave the hood open and drive with it open, besides didn't Drake and Josh even notice that they can't see when they're driving with the hood open? *If you look closely, you could see that the tip of the coat hanger is nowhere near hitting Josh's eye. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Season 4